A New Year
by wiseone13
Summary: This is based after Percy and Annabeths fight at the end of BOL. Annabeth is depressed on a holiday she's supposed to get lose and have fun on. Could Percy have anything to do with it? One-shot


**New Year 's Eve **

Annabeth was sitting in her bed looking up at her bedroom window. She could hear the celebration down stairs. Her stepmother laughing at something her sisters said, Her stepbrothers getting yelled at by her dad. Everyone was happy well expects for Annabeth. She wanted to be at camp helping them out for the war against Kronus next summer, but she was stick here.

'Here' wasn't bad, she could go downstairs and make the most of the holiday, but memories of the Labyrinth would come back. How Kronus took control of Luke, his eyes were the sign that Luke was gone. That what happen to him can't be changed. And how close she is to their head-quarters and she can't do a thing. Anna heard a knock coming from her front door and it soon opened to her father Franklin.

In one hand he held the nob on the door, in his other hand was a glass of champagne. "Annabeth, why don't you join us? Were about to eat some cake" her father plead. Annabeth flipped a page in her Greek architecture book and sighed "I might came later dad".

He nodded and closed the door. Annabeth frowned, Why couldn't she go down there and have fun.

_Because you want a special seaweed brain next to you. _A annoying voiced said from the back of her head.

Annabeth groaned, but didn't deny it. She wanted her best friend/ crush with her. He would always make a bad day into a good one. She wanted to IM him, but they haven't talked since the drama down at Thaila's tree.

Why couldn't she turn around she thought hating that she couldn't turn to see her best friend. Her pride wouldn't let her and she hated it. She doesn't know how he feels after that. O how bad she wants to read his mind. Try to figure out what that seaweed brain is thinking.

Annabeth gave him so many hints, but that oblivious kelp head didn't get it.

Percy the son of Poseidon.

He drives her crazy, gets Annabeth to turn many colors, but makes her happy. And how he made her feel new emotions that scared her. Emotions she thought she felt for Luke, but was wrong.

She wanted Percy with her, the only person who gets her, the only person who seen her cry and who she shared her first kiss with.

Sometimes she wonders if he feels the same way, but no it can't be true he likes Rachel. Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she's there for Percy when she isn't. Maybe the truth is that Annabeth is sacred that Rachel well take her best friend away from her.

Then there's another problem. He went to her island for two weeks. He went to Calypso's islands for two weeks then comes back like their kiss was nothing. Why is he such a seaweed brain. He kept the whole camp worried that he died and all he was doing was hanging at with a pretty immortal. There is no doubt that, he grew feelings for her. How he came back with sadness planted all over his face. He probably tried to hide his feelings, but he couldn't get away from Annabeth. She saw and it made her anger.

She just wanted to scream in frustration. Why can't things ever be right for once? Annabeth could easily forget about everything and go have fun with her dad. She can get to know her Stepmother more, play games with her brothers. Annabeth put down her book. She wasn't reading anything anyway. She looked up at her white ceiling. Why is her pride so big to just call him? Annabeth sighed closing her eyes. She needs to collect all her thoughts, before she blows up.

"Annabeth" a formally boy's voices said.

Annabeth opened her eyes, but remained starring at the ceiling. She shook her thoughts away what she was hearing couldn't be right. It was probably her dad again.

"Annabeth Hey" The voice was too high to be her fathers.

She sat up and right in front of her was an image of Percy in his room.

Annabeth rubbed her eyes hoping it wasn't an illusion "Percy".

He gave her is signature smile, that made her heart skip a beat "Hi Wisegirl Happy New Year".

She rolled her eyes at her nickname "It isn't New year's yet seaweed brain".

He rolled his beautiful sea green eyes "Well it is here in New York the ball just dropped".

"Well Happy new year Percy"

He smiled up at her "Thanks…Hey why are you in your room"

"I can ask you the something Perce, shouldn't you be asleep".

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, with his checks turning pink. Annabeth smiled at how cute he was embarrassed "I wanted to talk to you" Percy looked around his room not meeting her eyes "Your avoiding the question why are you in your room".

It was her turn not meet his eyes "Annabeth" Percy said concerned.

"It….just doesn't feel right being around Susan's family you know". Annabeth said, it wasn't the full truth, but by the look on Percy's face he was having too much fun to be hit with her problems.

"Hey Annabeth" Percy said and it brought Annabeth's head up to meet his sea green eyes.

"I miss you" Annabeth smiled wider then she could have ever mange. She was blushing a little, but it didn't matter to Annabeth. He missed her something she hoped for too.

"I miss you too seaweed brain". Percy blushed again and his smiled was wider than hers.

"Sorry I missed your birthday" Annabeth said a bet ashamed.

She looked up to see him smiling at her "It's okay, Nico stopped by".

That was a bit shocking for Annabeth and it made Percy laugh. She blushed, but still had a confused expression.

Percy continued it explains, "He came to tell me about Quintus's fate in the underworld" There was moment of silence for their old friend. She looked at Percy with his head held down. He was playing with his fingers something he does when guilty of something. Annabeth say this When Percy was looking for Nico after he disappear with the news of his sister's death. Percy kept playing with his fingers guilty of what happen to the little guy.

Why would Percy be guilty of something? Was there something he's keeping from her. He wouldn't meet her eyes, that just annoyed her. She hated Percy keeping things from her they were always no good. When she was about the question it, Percy spook first. Which ticked Annabeth a little, but she let it slide that once.

Percy still didn't meet her eyes when he said "Annabeth the reason I called was—" , but Percy was interrupted by his bedroom door opening.

"Percy your mom's calling you…O Hey Annabeth" It was Rachel.

Annabeth forced a smile at her "Hi Rachel….um Percy I have to go".

Annabeth could have thought she saw disappointment in his eyes, but she had to be wrong he had Rachel.

"Wait! Annabeth—", but She didn't let him finish.

"Bye Percy hope you have fun" and with that she waved the mist off.

The happiness she felt moments ago washed away and she felt disappointment. Why did Dare have to show up, everything was going great.

_It's partly your fault for not letting him explain. _That voice said again.

Annabeth groaned and laid back down on her bed.

She checked the time 8:22.

Turns out she was going to turn in early tonight. She didn't bother changing, she was to depress to do anything. She crawled into bed slowly falling asleep with a tear down her check.

'_knock'_

Annabeth tried to ignore the noises outside that woke her up from her slumber.

'_Knock' _

There it was again, it could just be a coincidence.

'_Knock' _

Annabeth groaned, she knew then it wasn't a coincidence.

'_Annabeth' _a voice hissed.

She went for her knife thinking it was a monster. She gentle got off bed and headed to the window where the noise was coming from. She couldn't make out what she saw behind the blinds, since they were a dark gray, but she did see a monster shape shadow. She just couldn't think which monster it could be.

'_Knock'_

Can it be another _empousai, _Annabeth thought; she had her knife ready to attack.

'_Annabeth please open the window'._

She stops at the formulary voice. Annabeth stood there for a second or two, before wasting no time to get to the window.

She moved the blinds and for the first time in a long time Annabeth was speechless. There was only one boy that could make Annabeth speechless.

"Percy!"

He gave Annabeth a huge smile "Hi Wisegirl Please open the window Blackjacks keeps complaining". Annabeth looked down and in fact, Percy was on Blackjack's back.

Annabeth opened her window and let Percy inside "What are you doing here" Annabeth was thrilled to see Percy, but she wanted to know why.

Percy rubbed the back of his head, while his checks turned pink. "I wanted to see you. We didn't exactly finish our talk".

Annabeth smiled and sat on her bed, "And you decide to come across the contrary just to finish our conversation".

Percy joined Annabeth on the bed still a little pink "Yeah…..and you seemed really sad so here I am to make your frown upside down".

Annabeth giggled which was so unlike her, but only Percy can do that "And your mom let you".

He looked away from the floor and let his eyes explore her room "Um no Rachel's covering for me".

The sound of her name brought bitterness to Annabeth, but Percy being oblivion didn't notice.

"O My God! You still have this picture" Percy said jumping off Annabeth's bed and towards her desk. Percy picked the picture up of him, Grover and her after their quest from Zeus's master blot. Annabeth turned a little shade of red, but nodded.

Percy continues looking around Annabeth's pictures she didn't mind. It was fun looking back at memories. They shared laughs and for the first time that day Annabeth was enjoying herself, but it didn't last.

Percy picked up a ripped up a picture Annabeth didn't see the front of. She was still laughing at the other picture of Grover getting told off from Juniper, but seeing Percy made her stop. The room grew silent while Percy held the picture in his hand. Annabeth had always been good at reading people. Percy seemed frustrated, with how he clenched his eyebrows. His sea green eyes told he was angry and jealousy. Why would he be jealousy?

"Percy what's wrong" Annabeth said worried.

Percy sighed and just like that all the anger he held earlier was gone and replace with sadness "Here" was all he said handing Annabeth the picture and walking back to sit on her bed. She was confused, how can all that angry just change just like that. It was like the sea so unpredictable at times, it can be anger then calm in just minutes.

She sighed that was Percy for you. Annabeth looked back at him laying on her bed starring at the ceiling just how she was hours ago. She picked the picture up tears threaten to fall, but she held it back. The picture was Thaila, her and Luke in the woods.

Annabeth remembered this moment Thaila found a camera and took a picture of them three. She thought that when they grew old they could look back at this and smile at the great time they had. Now it just brings her sadness on how everything went wrong.

She slowly went to her bed while Percy was sitting up on the bed. Annabeth sat next to him and gently looked at the complex boy. She tried to read his face expression, but got nothing he had on a poker face.

She sighed and looked down at the picture. She had an idea of what Percy was thinking, and didn't like it. No matter what Luke does he'll always have a place in her heart and Percy needed to excepts that "Percy—".

"Come on" He interrupts grabbing Annabeth's hand. That was the second time he interrupt her, but she was dazed at Percy's sudden move to get mad. She just let him drag her to her window. He opened the lock and pulled the window up letting the cold breezes enter the room. Annabeth looked behind her at the clock on her desk, 11:12.

She wanted to question Percy, but he jumped over her window and stood on the very skinny edge. She had the highest bedroom in the house why would he be on the edge.

"Percy!, what are you doing" Annabeth said hoping there was still sanity in that seaweed head of his.

Percy looked back and smiled "You'll see" and like that he jumped down.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled looking down and what she saw, made her sigh in relieve.

He was on Blackjack his pegasus flying up next to her window. "You idiot!" Annabeth yelled at him, he flinched, but never less smiled, "You gave me a heart attack".

Percy smiled "I'm glad you care so much about me Wise girl".

Annabeth blushed, while Percy laughed handing out his hand "Come on".

She looked into his sea green eyes and smiled "And why would I go with you".

Percy rolled his eyes, and caught a hold of Annabeth's hand. He pulled her up to stand on the edge, but held her up for support. Their faces were inches away, looking at each other's eyes "Because I know you need some cheering up".

Annabeth felt his warm breath and sighed. He took it as a yes and pulled her up on behind him.

"Hold on tight" Percy said, Annabeth blushed as her hands rapped around Percy's waist.

"Let's go Blackjack" Annabeth heard form Percy and they flew up into the night sky. Annabeth's hair was flying behind her head. She closed her eyes for the ride seeing that it was too dark to see anything.

"Wisegirl look at this" she heard Percy say.

She slowly opened her eyes her eyes were winder than an owl at what she saw. They were up on the golden gate bridge. Below them were cars passing by, behind her was the city lights as bright as the stars and in her front of her was the dark blue ocean.

"Percy…this is …." Annabeth was speechless. She never seen anything like this, it was amazing.

She felt Percy chuckle "I know it's nice, you should see it in New York, now that's a light show".

Annabeth giggled, admiring the view, "Is this what you wanted to do".

She felt Percy tense up "No…I want to take you somewhere. I just thought about this right now."

She nodded and looked around again "Than show me".

Annabeth could image Percy's smiling like a goof "Okay lets go".

"Let me—Woo" Annabeth said as Percy let blackjack fall straight down like a comet and as they were about to hit the ground Blackjack swooped up and went to a direction Annabeth didn't recognize.

She punch Percy for that near heart attack, and she felt him chuckle. She tightened her grip as they dogged something sending them sideways.

Annabeth felt Blackjack slowed down. She opened her eyes and looked around at where they were. She saw trees all around so she knew they were in the woods near the beach.

The beach.

Annabeth giggled, she didn't know how she didn't think of it before. Of course they were going to the beach this was Percy.

Blackjack finally stopped letting Annabeth and Percy off. Percy jumped of first and like the gentleman he is he help Annabeth out.

Once they were off, he didn't give Annabeth time to question. He entwined their fingers together and Percy toughed Annabeth to somewhere.

"Seaweed Brain where—"

"Shhh" Percy interrupted and it was silent for about a seconded till Percy final stopped at a cliff.

They were at the edge of the woods, where the ocean met the rocks below. Percy and Annabeth didn't speak at all. All that she heard was the crashing of the waves.

It was a beautiful sight. The waves crashing below and the night sky filled with all types of stars.

Annabeth looked at Percy to find him staring at her. She quickly looked away turning pink. When she regain her cool, she looked back at him "Is this where you wanted me to be".

Percy looked out at the sea "Yeah I thought we can talk and you know catch up". Annabeth smiled "Why".

Percy sat himself down on the soft patted grass, and gestured Annabeth to join.

As she sat next to him Percy spook "I really did miss you Annabeth" He says looking into Annabeth's gray eyes.

Annabeth smiled a little wider "I miss you to Seaweed brain, but why come all the way over here".

Percy shrugged "IMing wasn't the same. I want to see you in person and hug you to death".

She laughed "You're going to get in so much trouble with her mom".

Percy chuckled "Your worth it".

Those three words send chills down Annabeth's spine. She loved how he said that.

"Why were you mad at the picture of me, Thaila and—"Annabeth said and she knew Percy got the message. Percy was looking out at the sea. Without looking he grab Annabeth's hand and entwined their fingers again "It's just…." Percy sighed and looked up at her gray eyes "He hurt you Annabeth and….he coasted a lot of deaths…."

Annabeth went silent and Percy squeezed their entwined hands. She look at his green eyes "There's still good in him I now it. You didn't know him before like I did".

Percy sighed "Let's not fight Annabeth….Please".

She nodded and they both feel into a conformable silence. Annabeth liked that there was no awkwardness.

At some point in this silence, they both laid down on the grass. Annabeth rested her head on Percy shoulder and their hands still entwined.

"Look" Percy pointed out at the stars and Annabeth smiled at what he was pointing at, "Zoe" she said softly.

Annabeth didn't know much about Zoe, but with stores Thaila and Percy have told her, she was a true hero.

Annabeth was about to fall asleep, when she heard a loud explosion. Percy seemed to have heard it to, because they both shot up. They stood up and looked up at the shy.

Fireworks.

Percy held Annabeth's hand tighter and reached out for a kiss on the check.

Annabeth blushed and looked up at Percy smiling like the goof he is.

"Happy New Year's Wisegirl"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek costing him to blush as well.

"Happy New years Seaweed brain"

-0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth opened her window and jumped back inside. She turned around to look at Percy smiling still. After the firework show, they laid there for a while more and talked. When she yawned, Percy knew it was time to go. She looked at the time 1:43 am.

"Thanks again Percy" Annabeth said leaning out the window.

Percy smiled and Blackjack moved his head back and forth probably saying something to Percy. He chuckled, but turned slightly pink.

He looked back at Annabeth "like I said you're worth it".

She smiled at him "Bye Percy".

"Bye wisegirl call me soon okay" Percy said.

She nodded "deftly"

Annabeth watched as Percy was out of sight.

She sighed dreamily as she planted on top of her bed. Because of that Seaweed Brain this was the best New Year yet.

**Happy New Year's!.**

**Here's some Percabeth for the new year. **

**I tried to keep it as close as the book and I think I didn't pretty good. **

**If there's any grammar error, sorry. I really wanted to do this.**

**It is currently 2:41 am on Jan. 1 2015. so I hope you like it and comment on how I did.**

**BYE Happy New year! **


End file.
